Entertainment View
by Voltage Axe
Summary: OCs Sonny and Kevin host this new show that puts a minor spin on entertainment news shows! Instead of submitting seperate episodic chapters, all new episodes are on one story! Read and review, please and thank you!
1. Episode I

**Entertainment View- Sunny and Kevin's new show!**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the following mentioned in this fanfiction and we do not gossip about real celebrities, because that's already done by real entertainment news sources.

* * *

(Introduction starts with a golden flash then to three preview windows shown in order.)

**Sunny: **TONIGHT ON ENTERTAINMENT VIEW...we'll be talking about the latest celebrity news and on the top story tonight: we had heard that Miley Cyrus is having a crush on Coldplay's lead singer, Chris Martin.

**Kevin: **Also, the top ten of the most popular movies shown between May 2008 and July 2008!

**Sunny: **And, for those anime/manga fans that are reading we'll talk about the latest chapters on Naruto and One Piece (also for the release dates)!

**Kevin: **THE NEWS OF THE STARS STARTS NOW!!

(After the previews are played, a bright white flash starts up and a condensed version of "Bizarre Love Triangle (Extended Dance Mix)" by New Order plays. The opening of the song plays with the skyline of Toronto in a beautiful sunset. After the opening of the song, the instrumentals play along with camera footage of inside Toronto, and focusing on the two hosts of the show walking on streets. At the end of the song, the camera focuses on the CN Tower and fades to where the hosts are now on the new set. Sunny and Kevin are sitting on beach chairs, with a backdrop of Dundas Square behind them.)

**Kevin: **Welcome to the first new episode of ENTERTAINMENT VIEW! I'm Kevin Chiu...

**Sunny: **...and I'm Sunny Ing!

**Kevin: **Tonight, we give you the latest celebrity news and rumours that have been going around in the entertainment circle. Our top stories for today is, Miley Cyrus having an alleged crush with Coldplay's lead singer, Chris Martin. _(Source from Entertainment Tonight)_ During the interview with Miley on her new album release, she had told Entertainment Tonight that she had a crush on English lead singer Chris Martin. She described him as a romantic, sexy man that any girl would fall for him. We know before that she had released—or somebody released, personal photos of herself on the Internet and she had taken half-naked pictures for the cover of Vanity Fair. Just recently, somebody had hacked into her computer and released a photo of herself in a wet t-shirt under the shower. Now, from this we know she had become famous in another way...pretty scandalous, eh?

(While he says this, the footage of the interview plays then cuts to the pictures of Miley Cyrus that were shown on the Internet. Cut to where the two hosts are.)

**Sunny: **And, just yesterday ABBA had re-united at the premiere of the new movie "Mamma Mia!" That was derived from the hit Broadway musical and single of America from them. Being split up for two decades, this was the very first time ever seen of all four band members together since the break-up of the band. In other news, High School Musical 3 is now in-production and expect it to be shown this Fall and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is supposedly released in an estimated date of late August.

(While Sunny says this, footage of ABBA and the movie cast is shown and a few preview scenes of HSM 3 and the new Harry Potter movie is played. Cut to the set.)

**Kevin: **We'll be back after these commercials...stay tuned!

* * *

(First commercial plays)

**Announcer: **In a time when donuts and churros clashed, there was only one winner in the heated battle...to win their favourite food they must do the most things that are on catalogues. Stay tuned for FOOD BATTLE 2008!!

(Commercial ends, and the second plays)

**Commercial Announcer: **New from Doritos...

**Cowboy: **A clown! I thought this was a battle-ground not a birthday party!

**French Guy: **(in a French accent) He is not a clown, he is a mime...

**Cowboy: **This is sacred grounds—for the battle of TASTE! Us hot wings popping with flavour!

**French Guy: **Or as we, blue cheese, sharp like a knife!

**Cowboy: **I'll be swift my chicken!

**French Guy: **En garde!

(Both cowboys and Frenchmen charge at each other.)

**Announcer: **New Doritos Collisions—two flavours in ONE bag. How you're gonna play?

(Commercial ends)

* * *

(Show resumes with a transition effect displaying the words "ON THE STREET" in block letters on a green and black Matrix-like background, and then a sudden white flash to the camera focusing on Sunny and Kevin walking down the streets of Downtown Toronto.)

**Sunny: **You know, Kevin I've been thinking—maybe Johnny Knoxville isn't dead at all because of a stunt gone wrong that might've killed him. I just don't believe that Johnny is dead at all.

**Kevin: **But you do know that several media outlets do confirm that he actually is dead trying to do a stunt for the upcoming Jackass: Number Three movie?

**Sunny: **How do you know that the lead star of Jackass is really dead? Maybe those websites you mentioned aren't reliant at all! I recently heard that the guy's recovering from surgery after a near-fatal motorcycle accident that kind of did severe damage to his groin area.

**Kevin: **Seriously? Okay, I'll take your word for it then. Johnny isn't dead after all. Now, I've heard from several news outlets that famous Australian rock band AC/DC is going to release their fifteenth new studio album, Black Ice. It's gonna be released on October 27th, 2008, and you know it will be sold exclusively through Wal-Mart stores!

**Sunny: **Wow, that's SUPER!! I've bought all 14 studio albums, five live albums, two compilations, one CD re-mastered EP, and 13 film/video DVD's! I can't wait for their 15th album to be released at the music stores!

**Kevin: **And yet, I do not know why Guns N' Roses have not released their new album "Chinese Democracy".

**Sunny: **(surprised) WAIT! They haven't even released their new album yet?! I've heard they've recorded material from 1994 to last year, how come they haven't even announced the official date yet?

**Kevin: **Don't be shocked and angered, Sunny. From what I've heard recently, lead singer Axl Rose said the album's gonna be released in 2012...maybe not, I hope.

**Sunny:** Say, what about Miley Cyrus?

**Kevin: **To be frankly honest, I think she sucks (A/N: It's my opinion, I don't care what people would say! And no negative comments please!). She has no talent, doesn't really have the looks—she sort of does, but not really. Also, I think taking pictures of herself that were quite scandalous and not deleting them was kind of her fault that they got into the Internet, because hackers would always put those kinds of photos on the Internet. Anyway, about her new album I know this was supposed to be the recovery from the loss of her reputation and respect of her fans I don't think the songs in there are quite good. On YouTube, Michael Buckley made a video about Miley's new song "Seven Things I Hate/Like About You". Honestly, I thought that song was the most dreadful fame I've ever heard in my life. First, I heard pretty bad songs in my life, such as Soulja Boy and Miley's new song had easily made to my Top Ten of the Worst Things I've Ever Heard, and the rank of her song is #9 (A/N: Don't ask me about #10). That's what grinds my gears.

**Sunny: **Kevin, there's another celebrity I mostly hate and that's Brittany Spears.

**Kevin: **Why so, Sunny?

**Sunny: **I hate her, because I do not know why she shaved her hair just to get the world's attention. I mean, she WAS hot before she got pregnant and screwed up by her reality T.V. show that was pretty bad, as well. You ever checked the ratings for that? It only received at least 2,000 people...not much people really care about this show. I mean, come on! Her sister Jamie Lynn even has a kid and she was only 16 years old and there is no father to take care of her baby. There was also a time when in the '90s, she and Christina Agulaira (A/N: Sorry about the spelling) were battled in a contest of sexual behaviour in their music videos, I mean, Christina won of course because she went full nude (covered in foam in a bathtub) in one of her old music videos, before she got married.

**Kevin: **Say Sunny...wanna go to the Hard Rock Cafe to meet up with a few friends?

**Sunny: **Oh sure, why not?

(Both Sunny and Kevin head off to the Hard Rock Cafe, ending the segment. The transitional effects occur, to change to where the two hosts are.)

**Sunny: **Okay, everybody! It's time for the Top Ten of the Best Movies (from May 2008 to July 2008)! Here's number ten on the list, and it's the new Hulk movie which was pretty okay, considering that the last Hulk movie didn't made a bigger success in the box office.

**Kevin: **Number nine is Hancock, with Will Smith! He did a great job but this movie needs a bit more plot in it.

**Sunny: **Here is the number eight, and that's WALL-E which was pretty confusing but somehow it was pretty great...and the robot is cute!

**Kevin: **Number seven goes to Hellboy II, which wasn't really that great and interesting and all, but due to its box office success it still has a place in our list.

**Sunny: **Number six is Kung-Fu Panda! It's pretty amazing, with the great animations and having Jack Black being the main character in the first place. Also, it's an awesome tribute to the 2008 Summer Olympics at Beijing.

**Kevin: **We've reached the top five, and the number five position is The X-Files: I Want to Believe. A true sequel to the very first X-Files movie, and also probably the final release of any other X-Files ever made since the show had a very great success and ending on the tenth season!

**Sunny: **Number four on the Top Ten is Mamma Mia! With Merryl Steep's inability to sing, however but the movie was a great hit and a true sequel to the Broadway musical.

**Kevin: **The top three has landed with the number three spot: It's Harold and Kumar being a funny movie and a sequel to the first and having a great sense of stupidity amongst the two.

**Sunny: **Before we get to number one, our number two best movie is the new Batman movie, The Dark Knight—with Heath Ledger's very last appearance again on the silver screens. Rest in pieces, Heath.

**Kevin: **And the number one iiiis...Step-Brothers! Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly have done a good job doing this movie. What's also notable is that this is the same crew that brought you Talladega Nights! That's the end of the list, ladies and gentlemen. Anyway, the newest chapter of Naruto and One Piece will be released on July 31st, 2008 in Japan and the English versions will be the day after that. Go to the OneManga website or Narutocentral, to check out the latest news and info. This has been Kevin and Sunny's Entertainment View.

**Sunny: **Remember folks, stayed tuned for the next episode of this show! If it ain't worth watching, then why the (BLEEP!) are you watching it in the first place?!

**Kevin and Sunny: **GOOD NIGHT!!

**END**


	2. Episode II

**Entertainment View (Episode II)**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the following mentioned in this fanfiction and we do not gossip about real celebrities, because that's already done by real entertainment news sources.

* * *

(The intro of the show starts up with a bright white flash to a golden background with three preview windows stacked on the middle.)

**Sunny: **Tonight, on ENTERTAINMENT VIEW...

(The first preview window shows Bernie Mac in one of the episodes of The Bernie Mac Show.)

**Kevin: **Bernie Mac has passed away at the age of 50! Fans for this celebrity are saddened by the loss of a well-known comedian and actor!

(The second preview window shows the Chef in one of the episodes from South Park.)

**Sunny: **Also on tonight, another famous actor/musician has died! This time, it was Isaac Hayes Jr. who also passed away at the age of 65.

(The last preview window shows several movies and films from the 1980s.)

**Kevin: **Plus, we'll tell you the Top Ten of the Best Movies ever made from the famous era known as the New Wave era!

**Sunny: **The VIEW starts NOW!

(As the previews end, a slow but approaching golden flash appears to show the intro theme of the show. This time, the Theme from Beverly Hills Cop (or Axel F's theme) plays. The name of the show is placed on a beautiful Toronto skyline at sunset. There, several shots of the city inside are seen and some focus on the two hosts of the show walking on the streets. As the song ends, the intro also ends. It fades to where the hosts are, sitting on patio chairs with the backdrop of Dundas Square behind them.)

**Kevin: **Hello, people of all ages and welcome to another episode of "Entertainment View"! We begin this show with the top stories, starting with Bernie Mac.

(Cut to footage of Bernie Mac in the past years of television shows he starred in.)

**Kevin (On V.O.): **Bernie Mac passed away at the age of 50, just six days ago. Fans of his famous show in which he starred in, The Bernie Mac Show, were saddened by his departure due to complications of pneumonia in which he had suffered not too long ago. Bernie Mac has also starred in movies such as the 2004 hit, Mr. 3000, 2001 hit Ocean's Eleven, another '04 hit in Ocean's Twelve, 2007 film Ocean's Thirteen, and he had also starred in 2007 blockbuster hit Transformers.

(Cut to where Sunny and Kevin are.)

**Kevin: **Bernie has also starred in Bad Santa, and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle as Jimmy Bosley.

**Sunny: **It is not a coincidence to have another famous, well-known celebrity to die the day after a celebrity dies. But in the case of Isaac Hayes Jr., it might be.

(Cut to footage of Isaac Hayes Jr. in the past, and then to the episodes of South Park in which the actor voices his character in the scenes.)

**Sunny (On V.O.): **Actor, musician, record producer, composer, songwriter, singer, and arranger, Isaac Lee Hayes Jr. has it all. Unfortunately for him, his famous life would end sooner. Isaac Hayes has died at the age of 65, five days ago at 2:08 pm. Authorities do not know yet the main cause of death, but they do know that stroke played a factor to his departure. Fans for the Chef, voiced by Isaac, were saddened by the loss of the man who played one of the famous characters in the famous cartoon, South Park. He also starred in other movies, such as Blues Brothers 2000, the South Park movie, Shaft, and his upcoming movie Soul Men, will be released this November.

(Cut to the studio set.)

**Kevin: **It is also a coincidence that both Bernie Mac and Isaac Hayes star in their new movie, other than Bernie Mac dying on August 9, and Isaac dying on the next day.

**Sunny: **I know. Pretty sad, right?

**Kevin: **It is, Sunny. It is. We'll be right back...

* * *

(First commercial plays.)

**Announcer: **AC/DC will ROCK AGAIN, with their newest album "Black Ice"! Starring the ultimately famous line-up that brought you "Back In Black", "For Those About to Rock", and "Flick of the Switch"! It's Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Cliff Williams, Phil Rudd, and Brain Johnson that'll blow you off from your hot seat with "BLACK ICE", DON'T MISS IT!

**Second Announcer: **Coming soon to Wal-Mart and HMV stores this October!

(The commercial ends and the second commercial plays.)

**Announcer: **The people have spoken! After they had test-drive the 2009 Lincoln MKS, what do they think?

**Man #1: **Cool...

**Woman #1: **I think it's an awesome ride, I guess...

**Man #2: **Really good performance for a car like this!

**Woman #2: **Okay...

**Announcer: **The 2009 Lincoln MKS, because star-ships don't need keys!

(Commercial ends.)

* * *

(After the commercials, the show resumes with a transition wipe to a black and green Matrix-like background with the block-styled words "ON THE STREET". Then it fades to a white flash to show the hosts walking down the streets of Toronto's Harbourfront.)

**Kevin: **So, have you ever heard that David Beckham will appear at the closing ceremony of the 2008 Summer Olympics at Beijing?

**Sunny: **Yeah, apparently he'll show up just because London will host the 2012 Summer Games. I'm not that much of a fan of soccer, but I enjoy watching some soccer games on sports channels. Moving on, have you ever heard that Warner Bros. is making a Lethal Weapon 5?

**Kevin: **Really? I thought Mel Gibson didn't want to star in another Lethal Weapon movie. Well, I've seen all four Lethal Weapon movies and the ones I liked were Lethal Weapon 4 and Lethal Weapon 3. In fact, Lethal Weapon 2 was that close to being my third favourite L.W. movie.

**Sunny: **Speaking of action movies, have you ever heard of Death Race coming out this August?

**Kevin: **Yes, but that movie is a remake of the original. I mean, I've seen parts of that movie on the Internet and on T.V., but I think Death Race 2000 is better than what the remake's going to be. Still, Jason Statham does play a good role on the new remake.

**Sunny: **I like the movies where he starred in, such as The Transporter and its sequel. Personally, I think these movies are good because of the vehicle he drives in. What about that movie, Crank? It is good, but just wait until the sequel to that is released because I think Crank 2: High Voltage would be better than the first one.

**Kevin: **Going off-topic there for a moment, I ask you this question: are you sick of trolls inhabiting the Internet?

**Sunny: **Yeah, I get pissed off whenever I see trolls lurking on the World Wide Web. I mean, one time I went to this site called "Fanfiction dot net" or something like that, and I wanted to read M-rated SasuSaku fanfictions on that site but guess which story I read?

**Kevin: **What story, Sun?

**Sunny: **A story made by a FREAKING TROLL! I meant, come on! You got to be kidding me! I spent five minutes searching these stories fast enough, and I come across this piece of CRAP writing made by some guy named "Magic-Fag"? Or is it something similar to that? Either way, I don't know!

**Kevin: **Well, if he was named like that then surely that must mean he writes stories that have very bad grammar, very bad plot usage, or in your case, not related to your favourite pairing at all.

**Sunny: **Oh, but that doesn't stop there! I also found horribly written stories on that specific category made by a few other trolls, which are exactly worse as the guy I mentioned from the start.

**Kevin: **Whoever the trolls are, I'm pretty sure they're going to have their asses beaten up by the well-known authors who have made the best Naruto fanfictions on that site. Believe me, but if a person can make so much gibberish that's called a "story"...then I might have to beat them to Hell with flames.

**Sunny: **...how do you know?

**Kevin: **...I went on that website.

(Sunny chuckles as both head off to Queen's Quay. The transitional effects then bring the view back to where the hosts are, at the set.)

**Sunny: **Hey, people! It's time for our Top Ten!

**Kevin: **This time, our Top Ten list is for the Best Movies ever made in the 1980s!

**Sunny: **We begin our list with Number Ten! Number ten is the famous 1986 hit, Top Gun starring Tom Cruise, Anthony Edwards, and Val Kilmer. It was on this list, because it was a smash hit that brought in over 350 million USD in the box office!

**Kevin: **Number nine is Ferris Bueller's Day Off! Another 1986 box office hit, it stars Matthew Broderick who stars as a high school student skipping a school day again, this time bringing along with his friends while trying to avoid his high school principal, his sister, and his parents! This is a really funny movie that you may want to watch again!

**Sunny: **Starring at number eight, it's Lethal Weapon featuring Mel Gibson and Danny Glover in this famous action movie! This 1987 movie features Mel Gibson, who stars as a cop who is reckless and violent, as a result of his wife dying earlier. Danny Glover stars as a 50-year-old cop, whose partner is actually Mel Gibson's character. Together, they both try to solve the mysterious suicide of a person. The sequel, Lethal Weapon 2, would be number seven on our list.

**Kevin: **Yes, Lethal Weapon 2 is number seven on our list! The 1989 sequel features the dynamic duo taking on the South African smuggling ring led by the minister of diplomatic affairs for the South African consulate in L.A., in which the leader claims he has "diplomatic immunity"...until the end.

**Sunny: **Here's number six on the list! Number six is 1988 action film, Die Hard starring Bruce Willis as John McClane! This movie involves German terrorists taking over a high-rise plaza and holding people hostages inside. The detective is also caught up in this, as well!

**Kevin: **And now, we've reached the top five of the Top Ten! Beverly Hills Cop is on our number five spot, as Eddie Murphy stars in this classic 1984 hit! Who could never forget Axel Foley's theme song played during this movie?

**Sunny: **The number four spot goes to the sequel of Beverly Hills Cop! That's right, 1987 sequel Beverly Hills Cop II belonged on this spot after its predecessor! Though the film was almost exciting as the first one was, it still deserved a spot higher than the first film!

**Kevin: **We've reached number three, as number three was The Terminator! The first film of its series was actually the best one of all...next to 1991 hit Terminator 2. The 1984 action film features Sarah Connor and Reese being chased by a Terminator, hell-bent on killing Sarah in order to get rid of John Connor's existence (which didn't happen, and John Connor still exists in Terminator 2 and 3).

**Sunny: **Before we reach the number one spot, here's the number two spot! Number two is Rambo: First Blood (Part II), a 1985 action film starring the famous Sylvester Stallone. A true sequel to the first Rambo movie, which was released in 1982 but that movie didn't even came a long way to be put on our list. We just decided that the Rambo sequel had more action into it.

**Kevin: **Finally, here's our number one spot on the Top Ten Best Movies ever made in the 1980s! The number one spot is the James Bond movie "Licence to Kill" starring Timothy Dalton. This 1989 movie really highlighted as one of the best Bond movies ever made. Unfortunately, it did not make big earnings on its release due to competition and poor marketing strategies. But, we watched the movie anyway and it was that good.

**Sunny: **Well, that's it for the show! We'll see you on the next episode of Entertainment View. Remember, if it ain't worth watching, then why the hell are you even watching it anyway?!

**Kevin: **Good night!

* * *

**END!**


	3. Episode III New Year's Special!

**Entertainment View: Episode III (the New Year's Special!)**

_**Disclaimer:**_ We don't own any copyrighted or trademarked subjects for the intended purposes of fanfiction...that is why this disclaimer is written here. Also, we do not gossip about real celebrities due to the real entertainment news sources already covering on this matter.

* * *

(Intro to the show starts up with a white flash tranistion to a Hollywood-like background with a preview window.)

**Sonny: **Tonight on Entertainment View...

(The first preview on the window shows movies from 2008, playing in short snippets with succession.)

**Kevin: **The year 2009 draws close as we show you the Top Ten list of the Greatest Movies of 2008!

(Preview window cuts to show former U.S. President Bill Clinton at several events.)

**Sonny: **Plus, we show you who's attending the New Year's Eve party at Times Square...

(Preview window then cuts to several video games in terms of footage.)

**Kevin: **Lastly, we'll see the greatest video games ever to be played this year! The VIEW starts now!!

(The previews end as a slow, but approaching golden flash covers up the whole screen to reveal the opening intro/theme of the show. This time, the song "Dance Dance Dance" by Beth Anderson plays as the intro. A few shots of the Toronto skyline at sunset by each side starts off the intro with song, then the name of the show appears above the whole shot of the skyline. Several shots of the Downtown core of Toronto then are shown after that, and we see Kevin and Sonny walk down the streets of Dundas Square in retro '80s new wave clothing, and some shots show the duo dancing on a DDR machine at an arcade with a small crowd watching them amusingly. The song ends, as the intro fades out to a set with a backdrop of Dundas Square and Sonny and Kevin are seen sitting on leather recliners in front of the backdrop, facing the camera.)

**Sonny: **Hey guys, and welcome to a New Year's special episode here on Entertainment View!

**Kevin: **Yes, with New Year's Eve approaching let's not forget the year we still live in--2008. 2008 was a year of newsmakers like any year that has lot of major news around!

**Sonny: **With the economic downturn still there, and the first African-American to become president, and many other world topics to be told we'll tell you the entertainment news from the most recent now!

(Cut to footage of U.S. Pres.-Elect Barack Obama at Hawaii.)

**Sonny (on V.O.): **United States President-Elect Barack Obama is still enjoying his holiday break over at the beautiful state of Hawaii! Obama, who will become the 44th president of the United States on January 20th has gone down to the golf courses to play some professional rounds of golf. It is a fact stated that Pres.-Elect Obama was born in Hawaii, one of the two states not connected to the mainland of U.S.A.

(Cut to where Sonny and Kevin are.)

**Kevin: **Another famous female singer/actress passed away on the final weeks of December. No, I'm talking about Eartha Kitt.

(Cut to footage of Eartha Kitt in the 1950s-1960s.)

**Kevin (on V.O.): **Eartha Kitt was a sultry singer, an actress, and a dancer as fans and other relatives have known her since she started her career in the 1950s. Last Thursday, on Christmas Day she passed away due to colon cancer. But known for her catlike purr and her sensual recording of the Christmas song, "Santa Baby" she has won two Emmys and was nominated for two Tony awards and a Grammy. She was 81 at the day she died.

(Cut back to the two hosts.)

**Kevin: **You know, it is kinda sad and tragic to hear about a famous celebrity from the past die on Christmas Day.

**Sonny: **Well, I mean I've heard about James Brown dying at 73 on the day where people celebrate the holidays. I mean, people still can have some Christmas cheer and celebrate X-mas and whatnot but if you're a fan of one of these stars who passed away on X-mas then it's possibly best to remember them while you're doing some errands at Christmas.

**Kevin: **Ok, then. We'll be right back after this, so stay tuned!

* * *

(Some 40-second commercials play.)

* * *

(After the commercials, we see Sonny and Kevin again.)

**Sonny: **Hello, and welcome back! Well, we did mention something about New Year's Eve so let's go ahead and start with it! Kevin?

**Kevin: **Thanks, Sonny! The year 2009 is drawing close, and some celebrities and other famous stars will be at the New Year's Eve party over at Times Square in New York!

(Cut to footage of former U.S. President Bill Clinton.)

**Kevin (on V.O.): **Former president of the United States--Bill Clinton, and his wife Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton are spending their New Year's Eve at a party in Times Square, at the N.Y.C. However, they are going to Times Square for one reason: to get to push the button for the ball to drop at approximately 11:59 PM. According to media sources, this year's crystal ball which is about to drop on start of the final minute, it now weighs at about 12 000 pounds...double the size of previous crystal balls!

(Cut to footage of other celebrities and famous stars.)

**Kevin (on V.O.): **Other celebrities and stars are also visiting Times Square to kick off the New Year! The celebrities are Ryan Seacrest, Carrie Underwood, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers. They will join with Dick Clarck for an amazing extravagenza to come. Musical performances will be featured by Fergie, Akon, Natasha Bedingfield, Sean Kingston, One Republic, Plain White T's, Taylor Swift, and will..

(Cut to the two hosts at the set.)

**Sonny: **The year 2008 also marks the year of great video gaming news! We reveal to you the greatest video games of 2008--starting with GRAND THEFT AUTO IV!

(Footage of GTA IV plays.)

**Sonny (on V.O.): **Released on April 29th, 2008 Rockstar presented this new Grand Theft Auto video game on console platforms of the PS3, Xbox 360, and the P.C. This new VG tells a story of a war veteran from an unknown country in Eastern Europe, who comes to the U.S. to find the American Dream in (a whole new) Liberty City only, to get caught in the evils of crime. GTA IV has 15 modes of multiplaying gameplay, and has better graphics than previous titles in the series. After this game came out on the shelves, over 10 million copies were sold worldwide considering a best-selling game. New downloadable content will be released on Xbox Live on February. The Grand Theft Auto series received controversy and crticism, regarding the violent and adult content of the game.

(Cut to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Kevin: **Another great game would be Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots!

(Footage of MGS4 plays.)

**Kevin (on V.O.): **Exclusive to the PS3, Metal Gear Solid 4 had never looked so better! Although it's been 10 years since the Metal Gear series started, this latest video game had been highly praised by several critics due to the control scheme, graphics, and other factors. The game features an older-looking Solid Snake deployed by Roy Campbell to kill Liquid Ocelot, but you would have to buy this game to find out what happens next in the plot!

(Cut to S and K.)

**Sunny: **But one of the greatest games of 2008 came from the Wii console--AND THAT'S SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL!

(Footage of the SSBB game plays.)

**Sunny (on V.O.): **Sure, it may look like the original but hey look on the bright side! We now have new characters to select in the game such as Zero Suit Samus, Solid Snake, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Kevin and I have played this game before, and we say WE LIKED IT SO MUCH WE DECIDED TO GIVE IT A MENTION!

(Cut to the two hosts again.)

**Kevin: **And here's an Xbox 360 game we've heard so much about, and that's HALO 3!

(Footage of Halo 3 gameplay plays.)

**Kevin (on V.O.): **Halo 3, the third game in its series was released on September 25th, 2007. The A.I. on enemy characters have been advanced, and the graphics are alright and due to the Halo fandom that's been surrounding this release, over 1.7 million copies have been sold and 170 million dollars in sales have broken many first-day records! If that's not all, the number of sales and copies sold have surpassed its predecessor, Halo 2.

(Cut back to the set.)

**Kevin: **I give congrats to Bungie for developing this famous, greatest video game franchise there is around...well, next to the Grand Theft Auto series anyway!

**Sunny: **Finally, the last greatest video game of '08 we will show is the video game that takes places underwater...literally!

(Footage of BioShock's gameplay plays.)

**Sunny (on V.O.): **BioShock, a video game developed by 2K Boston/Austraila and published by 2K Games was released on August 21st, 2007 for the Xbox 360 and the P.C. Later on, it was released on the PS3 sometime on October 2008. BioShock, a game that takes place in the year of 1960 at an underwater city, has been pubically acclaimed as one of the best video games ever thought to be played. Expect a sequel to this and a trilogy soon when BioShock 2 is going to be released next year!

(Cut to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Kevin: **We'll be right back for the Top Ten, but just stay right here after the breaks!

* * *

(Seven 30-second commercials play.)

* * *

(Show resumes with a bright transitional flash to reveal a black and green Matrix-like background, with the green block-font words "ON THE STREET" appearing. A white flash then starts up the segment where Sonny and Kevin are, at the Chinatown in Downtown Toronto walking on the sidewalk.)

**Sonny: **You know, I really hate it when people flame and bash my artworks on this website.

**Kevin: **Which website is that?

**Sonny: **I dunno, "DeviantArt dot com" or something like that.

**Kevin: **Well, okay then. Why?

**Sonny: **You see, remember how I told you that I hate the NaruSaku pairing and its fandom so much?

**Kevin: **Yahh...

**Sonny: **Well, I decided to draw some anti-NaruSaku fanarts and such and submitted them on devART most recently you know. Ever since I found some NS trash and other random crap on the search function when I type in the search words "anti NaruSaku", I've been really pissed off. Sure, blame it on DA since they don't have a better search function but you know how I feel about being happy looking up ANS stuff on the search function!

**Kevin: **Uh-huh.

**Sonny:** So, when I submitted some ANS fanarts in which I think should relieve my anger I got some pretty unsettling flames from some douches who I assume they are NS fans...or tards, depending on what you call them.

**Kevin: **Well, I don't think it's worth it 'cuz you know there might not be a lot of people seeing your arts...

**Sonny: **Ah, but then again since devART does have a circulating population a lot of people have viewed my arts a lot.

**Kevin: **Ok...

**Sonny:** Anyway, I had been in a fight recently with a devART user named...oh, I dunno. (name censored), or something like that?

**Kevin: **Okay...

**Sonny:** This devART user didn't like me submitting what was called "hate art". I suppose it meant that I was submitting art that expresses sheer hatred at one subject or issue. But seriously, am I the bad guy here?

**Kevin: **Mmh...

**Sonny: **Well, after some posts and replies later the issue was resolved and I went on. But, then I gotta tell you about another DA user who flamed me--who was it, (name censored) or something?

**Kevin: **Go on.

**Sonny: **Okay, so this guy can just think he can send in some simple flames that the other guy I mentioned earlier can agree with?

**Kevin: **Well--

**Sonny: **And this guy, the guy I've seen commenting on some other ANS fanarts he would dare call me simply an idiot at one fanart. But, you know something? When you're comparing one thing to Nazism, you pretty much feel offended anyway. And that's what happened on that other ANS fanart I've just submitted.

**Kevin: **What'd he do?

**Sonny: **Well, let's just say he stated in his comment that some fictional ANS members I've drawn in, were like Nazis. Now, that I'm offended.

**Kevin: **Yeah, well they're just total douchebags for one reason: they have NO HEART, man!

**Sonny: **Exactly! I had to disable the damn comments just so incidents like that will never again. I've just had a share of fights with some NS fans, and I'm getting sick at them. Screw them and the B.S. I call "NaruSaku".

**Kevin: **What do I think? I think that the NaruSaku-tards should go to hell and burn for all I can care. I don't think the NS pairing will become canon, and I think the nuisance and annoyance of these fans flaming innocent ANS people is pissing me off. They make me sick! One day, I hope Tony Montana can massacre them with the rage thingy he's been using in the video game! JUST STOP WITH THE BULL-(BLEEP!) ALREADY!!

**Sonny: **Now, Kevin THAT'S the only reason why you're one of my best friends pal!

**Kevin: **Sure thing, Son!

**Sonny: **Now, let's go to a dim sum restaurant--SPRING ROLLS on me!

(Segement ends with Sonny and Kevin entering a Chinese dim-sum restaurant. A tranistion flash reveals Sonny and Kevin back at the set.)

**Kevin: **And now it's time for the Top Ten List of the Greatest Movies of 2008! The year of 2008 in the film industry really showed strong pickings and selections, so let's start the Top Ten with #10 shall we? Okay, #10 on the list is The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. It is the second movie of the series, and we thought it was good movie considering the film made over 400 million dollars, worldwide.

**Sonny: **#9 on the Top Ten List is Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa! The first Madagascar movie was a commercial success, but DreamWorks once again have done a really good job with this sequel. The movie takes place where it left off at the end of the first film, and the original cast of animals try to fly back to New York but instead land in Africa somehow! This is a great movie for kids, so why don't your young ones check it out?

**Kevin:** For #8 on the Top Ten is WALL-E, another Disney/Pixar movie...this time it's about a robot designed to clean up the polluted Earth, instead falling in love with another robot and follows that robot on an outer space adventure. Considering very positive reviews and a worldwide box office total of over 500 million dollars, this movie is #8 on out list!

**Sonny: **Here's #7 on the list, and that's MGM/Columbia's film Quantam of Solace. It is the 22nd James Bond film, and it takes place where it picks off from the last movie, Casino Royale. Sure, some critics didn't even like how the movie was in terms of plot, character, and action, but at least this film deserved a high box office total of over 530 million dollars. Even I think Casino Royale was better than this movie!

**Kevin: **Time now for the #6 spot on our list! The sixth greatest movie of 2008 is Mamma Mia! Based on the famous Broadway musical, Universal studios could not let themselves down and instead made this greatest film to be placed on the Top Ten box office charts. Really, go check it out! I think you won't be disappointed.

**Sonny: **We have reached #5! The #5 spot is the famous Paramount movie, Iron Man. Based on the Marvel comic book series, Robert Downey Jr. plays the character role as Tony Stark a billionaire industrialist and a master engineer who builds a powerful exoskeleton and becomes a technologically advanced superhero! This movie made a box office smash, totalling over 580 million dollars worldwide!

**Kevin: **Here for #4 is Columbia studios film, Hancock! This movie follows the story of a vigilante superhero that, when he saves people from danger...he also causes millions of dollars of destruction to the city of Los Angeles. When this movie was released, the critic reaction ranged from mixed reviews. Fortunately, over 600 million dollars worth of box office totals worldwide were evidence that this movie can prevail in the box office!

**Sonny: **We have now reached #3, and that third greatest movie of 2008 is Kung Fu Panda! Another DreamWorks movie, Jack Black stars as an animated kung-fu fighting panda set to become a master of kung-fu. The reason why we selected this movie as the #3 greatest, is because of the box office totals worldwide reaching high levels of over 630 million dollars! Another great movie for the kids, so why don't you check it out?

**Kevin: **Before we can get to the #1 spot, here's #2! The second greatest movie of 2008 is the fourth Indiana Jones movie! Yes, Harrison Ford stars again as famous character Indiana Jones with the story taking place in 1957. He is challenged by Soviet agents led by a female, in the quest for a psychic alien crystal skull! This movie is considered as one of the best movies in the franchise itself, and the film made over 780 million dollars in box office totals, worldwide! Paramount must be proud of itself for making such a great movie like this.

**Sonny: **And now, here's the #1 greatest movie of 2008 on the Top Ten List! The #1 greatest movie of 2008 is The Dark Knight! A sequel to the 2005 movie, Batman Begins, this Warner Bros. movie had made such a huge impact on the box office as the death of Heath Ledger surrounding it made this totally awesome movie, almost a billion dollars in box office totals, worldwide!! Man, what an awesome movie even on the Blu-Ray!

**Kevin: **If that's not all for you, then wait until you hear this fact! 47 films that were released in 2008, have made over 100 MILLION DOLLARS. That includes the movies that were mentioned in the Top Ten List! Whoo! Congrats to Hollywood! Well, that's our New Year's special episode for today. Have a happy 2009, stay safe and don't drink and drive, and remember...Sonny?

**Sonny: **If it ain't worth watching, then why the (BLEEP!) are you even watching it anyway? GOODNIGHT!

**Kevin: **GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**END!!**


	4. Episode IV End of the Decade Special!

**Entertainment View: Episode IV (the End of the Decade Special!)**

_**Disclaimer: **_We don't own any copyrighted or trademarked subjects for the intended purposes of fanfiction...that is why this disclaimer is written here. Also, we do not gossip about real celebrities due to the real entertainment news sources already covering on this matter.

* * *

(Intro to the show starts up with a white flash transition to a Hollywood-like background with a preview window.)

**Sonny: **Tonight on Entertainment View...

(The preview window shows several celebrities from the start of the 2000s to this year.)

**Kevin: **The end of the decade is near, as we report to you the top ten celebrity stories of the decade from 2000...to 2009!

(The preview window then shows Tiger Woods as well as other T.V. and movie stars.)

**Sonny: **But first, we have the latest news from the world of Hollywood and beyond!

(The preview window finally shows many video games and movies from this decade.)

**Kevin: **Later on, we'll show you the greatest video games and movies that have come out from the start to the end of the decade—the VIEW starts now!

(The previews end as a slow, but approaching golden flash covers up the whole screen to reveal the opening intro/theme of the show. Parts of the song "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" by Wang Chung plays as the opening theme. A few shots of the Toronto skyline at sunset by each side starts off the intro with song, then the name of the show appears above the whole shot of the skyline. Several shots of Downtown Toronto are shown, as well as shots of the two hosts of the show walking through Dundas Square and the Eaton Centre. The song fades to an end, as the intro fades out to a set with a backdrop of Dundas Square and Sonny and Kevin are seen sitting on a leather couch in front of the backdrop, facing the camera.)

**Kevin: **Hello, and welcome to the "End of the Decade" special episode here on the Entertainment View. Well, 2010 is just right around the corner and as 2009 ends with so much news from the entertainment industry, why don't we just talk about the most important events that have happened from the start of the decade to right now?

**Sonny: **But first, we have some top stories to cover from the most recent!

(A clip of Susan Boyle from one of her appearances in "Britain's Got Talent" is shown.)

**Sonny: **Well, it looks like Susan Boyle continues to dominate the charts here in Canada as her album "I Dream a Dream" was locked in at the number one spot for a fifth consecutive week. According to Nielsen SoundScan data, her debut album has sold over 51,000 copies north of the border bringing the total number of copies sold up to over 300,000 copies.

(Cut to the hosts.)

**Sonny: **It is to note that she has also claimed the number one spot on the U.S. charts, selling 514,000 copies—a combined total of 2.9 million copies!

**Kevin: **After a successful hip replacement surgery, Regis Philbin is set to return to his daytime talk show next week!

(Clips of Regis from his "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" days and his daytime talk show are being shown.)

**Kevin: **78-year-old Regis Philbin, who was the host of the game show "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" will be returning to his daytime talk show "Live! With Regis and Kelly" on January the 4th. He has been on the disabled list since the surgery operation on December the 1st. During Philbin's absence from the show, Kelly Ripa had been working with the guest hosts on the show.

(Cut to the two hosts.)

**Kevin: **He hasn't been completely out of sight: Regis called in to David Letterman's show this month to deliver a "Top Ten" list.

**Sonny: **And now, we have news about a scandal that has popped up—one that relates to the television show, The Bachelor!

(Clips of the T.V. show and photos of the people involved in the scandal are being shown.)

**Kevin: **Word has it that, one of the women vying for the heart of Dallas pilot Jake Pavelka, on the 14th season of the reality TV matchmaker fooled around with somebody else on the set during shooting in the fall. N.Y. Post and are reporting the person who said the bachelorette was involved with a male crew member from the show. Bachelor officials refuse to comment, since cast and crew relations are generally a big no-no in the reality TV world.

(Cut to the two hosts.)

**Kevin: **The Bachelor: On the Wings of Love will be shown Monday, on ABC and CityTV.

**Sonny: **When we return, we'll be showing you the greatest video games and movies that have come out during the 2000s...stay after the break, folks!

* * *

(Some 30-second and 45-second commercials play.)

* * *

(Show resumes with a bright transitional flash to reveal a black and green Matrix-like background, with the green block-lettered words "ON THE STREET" appearing. A white flash then starts up the segment where Sonny and Kevin are at the Exhibition Place, walking at one area.)

**Sonny: **So, how's Christmas coming for you along?

**Kevin: **Ah, it was okay I guess.

**Sonny: **You're kidding me; I didn't have what I wanted for this Christmas, but it wasn't completely the worst Christmas of my life.

**Kevin: **What things did you want for this Christmas, then?

**Sonny: **I don't know...maybe a plasma T.V., a PS3, some Blu-Ray movies and games—possibly a new desktop computer with excellent specs. You know those kinds of things.

**Kevin: **Well, it would rule if you had all these kinds of stuff...but it would take a lot of money to have all this.

**Sonny: **Yeah, that's what I know about how much they cost and yet I'm still interested in them.

**Kevin: **Going to the next topic, did you hear about the fourth Naked Gun movie set to be released within next year?

**Sonny: **The Naked Gun? Well, I've seen all three movies and they were all funny...I also liked the theme song that plays during the opening of the movies too. Which movies did you like this year, Kev?

**Kevin: **To be honest, I liked some of the movies being The Hangover, the sequel to Transformers, and Up.

**Sonny: **From what I've heard, there's gonna be a sequel to The Hangover in 2011—The Hangover 2, that is.

**Kevin: **Well, it's nice to see the guys who came up with The Hangover take on the sequel to that movie. Although, I have been keeping watch on the third Crank movie...

**Sonny: **Oh yeah, I liked Crank 1 and 2—that Chev Chelios can kick some serious ass, I tell you what!

**Kevin: **2010 is coming up. What are your New Year's resolutions?

**Sonny: **Oh I don't know, probably shape up on some relationship issues I've been having with for the past few months.

**Kevin: **By the way, some of our great friends are throwing a New Year's Eve party at their place. You wanna come with?

**Sonny: **Eh, sure! Just don't get us into one hell of a situation where we have to find one of our friends!

(The segment ends with Sonny and Kevin walking past the camera. A transitional flash reveals the two hosts back at the set.)

**Kevin: **Hello, and welcome to the part of the show where we talk about the greatest video games and films that have been released this decade! We'll talk about the games first, starting with me. Here are the five video games I thought were the greatest to have ever come out during the 2000s.

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from Grand Theft Auto III.)

**Kevin: **Grand Theft Auto III. This is the first game of the Grand Theft Auto series ever to be played in a 3D sandbox environment, while retaining its part on gang violence, drugs, and sexual matters! Released in 2001 for the PC, PS2, and Xbox, GTA 3 gained so much controversy from killings of prostitutes to cop killing. Still, it is one of the video games that gave the industry a great lift up to where we are now!

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from Burnout 3: Takedown.)

**Kevin: **Burnout 3: Takedown. It was developed by Criterion Games and published by E.A. Games in 2004 for the PS2 and Xbox. Absolutely, this is the big step from the past two Burnout games that were previously published by Acclaim Entertainment before it went bankrupt. This also resulted in the game's delay back in 2003, changes being made by the new publisher happening to be Electronic Arts. Still, it drew critical acclaim by gamers and critics alike and drew a large fanbase.

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from Gran Turismo 4.)

**Kevin: **Gran Turismo 4. Developed by Polyphony Digital and published by Sony Computer Entertainment in 2004 for the PlayStation 2, this really delivered the promise of being "the real driving simulator"...that is until GT5 gets released next year. In this fourth Gran Turismo game, more cars are being featured—including new concept cars and other racing vehicles. This game also features high-definition support for 1080i also in widescreen. Although damage physics weren't featured in this game, we have to say this is one of the greatest games to come out from 2000 to 2009.

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from Need for Speed: Underground.)

**Kevin: **Need for Speed: Underground. This is another racing video game for sure, but it was developed by Electronic Arts and published by the company too. Released in 2003 for the PC, PS2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube, and Gameboy Advance, this is the first of the two Underground games to have featured imported cars instead of the exotics. This video game was so commercially successful, that E.A. Games had decided to release the sequel to this game as Need for Speed: Underground 2.

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from God of War.)

**Kevin: **Finally, there's God of War. Developed and published by Sony Computer Entertainment in 2005 for the PlayStation 2 console, God of War features Kratos who is set out to kill Ares, the god of war. It was well received by critics and fans alike and had received "Game of the Year" awards from some gaming outlets. The third instalment of the series, God of War III will be released on the PS3 come next year in March.

(Footage fades out to where Sonny and Kevin are.)

**Sonny: **And now, here are the five video games I thought were also the greatest to come out for the current decade as well!

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves.)

**Sonny: **Naughty Dog's Uncharted 2, the sequel to the original Uncharted video game from 2007 was released for the PS3 in November of this year. Seriously, I thought this video game really did push the limits of the PS3's graphics architecture...not to mention that this game won the "Game of the Year" award at the Spike VGAs this year. Excellent work, developers from Naughty Dog!

(Transitional flash reveals gameplay footage from Grand Theft Auto IV.)

**Sonny: **Grand Theft Auto IV, Rockstar Games' latest GTA title from 2008 was released for the Xbox 360, the PlayStation 3, and the PC. GTA IV really had very advanced graphics over GTA 3 and its counterparts, and while the city may seem smaller but more detailed, this has to be one of the most notable video games ever to come out since San Andreas was released in 2004.

(Transitional flash reveals ganeplay footage from The Sims.)

**Sonny: **The Sims was developed and published by Maxis and Electronic Arts (respectively) in 2000, for the P.C. This was the first of The Sims series that introduced strategic life-simulation to the PC gamers and had spawned expansion packs, and spin-offs from it. This video game has now sold over 6.3 million copies worldwide making it the best-selling PC game in history. Congrats, Will Wright!

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from NHL 10.)

**Sonny: **E.A. Sports' new NHL video game, NHL 10 has been highly praised for its great improvements over its predecessors. Not only that, but it has won the "Best Team Sports Game" award from the 2009 Spike VGAs!

(Transitional flash to reveal gameplay footage from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.)

**Sonny: **Yep, the final game I thought was the greatest ever to be in this decade is Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Released in 2004 by Rockstar Games, this has to been one of the greatest Grand Theft Auto titles ever to have come out in the history of video gaming! The story revolves around Carl Johnson—or C.J. as referred to by his friends, as tries to solve the mystery of who killed his mother and trying to get back at the corrupt police. I've played this game with Kevin so many times, and we both agree this has to be one of the greatest games to have ever come out this decade.

(Transitional flash to reveal Sonny and Kevin at the set.)

**Kevin: **And now, here are the movies we think are the best of this decade.

(Transitional flash to reveal footage of Mission: Impossible II.)

**Kevin: **Mission: Impossible II...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.)

**Sonny: **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.)

**Kevin: **The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.)

**Sonny: **The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of Shrek 2.)

**Kevin: **Shrek 2...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.)

**Sonny: **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.)

**Kevin: **Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.)

**Sonny: **Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of The Dark Knight.)

**Kevin: **The Dark Knight...

(Transitional flash to reveal short footage of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.)

**Sonny: **And finally, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

(Footage of the movie fades out to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Sonny: **However, the most excellent movie out there is Titanic...oh wait, that's from the '90s decade. Anyway, when we come back we'll have the top ten list of all the events celebrities were involved during this decade! Stay tuned.

* * *

(Some 1-minute and 30-second commercials play.)

* * *

**Kevin: **Hello folks, and welcome back to the Entertainment VIEW. Here's the Top Ten List of Celebrity Stories that have Happened This Decade! We start off with #10, which happens to be Rick Rockwell marrying stranger Darva Conger in front of 22 million viewers on the reality TV show "Who Wants to Marry a Multi-Millionaire?" broadcasted on Fox, in 2000. While he and Darva are honeymooning, word surfaces that Rockwell—who is sometimes a comedian—had a restraining order against a former girlfriend, and he was not really a multi-millionaire. As a result, Fox cancels a rerun scheduled the following week, and does not air any new instalments. In addition the couple break up shortly after the show's taping.

**Sonny: **#9 is Martha Stewart going to jail in 2005. After a long and painful trial, Martha Stewart was implicated for lying to investigators about her sale of ImClone stocks. She was sentenced to five months at West Virginia's Alderson prison for women. While there, she passed the time by working on art projects, cooking, and keeping in shape. With two daytime television shows and rumoured book deals, it looks like Martha Stewart is back in business.

**Kevin: **#8 is legendary stuntman Evel Knievel dying at the age of 69 in the year of 2007.

**Sonny: **#7 is James Brown's death at the age of 73 in December of 2006.

**Kevin: **#6 is the controversy between Mel Gibson and the police after making anti-Semitic remarks to police officers while being arrested for driving under the influence on July 28, 2006.

**Sonny: **#5 is the whole Napster bankruptcy case in 2001, after that online music sharing service has been sued by many record companies over copyright infringement issues.

**Kevin: **#4 is the Britney Spears custody case with her husband Kevin Federline during September 2007.

**Sonny: **And now, here's #3 as Anna Nicole Smith had died in 2007 at the age of 39 due to an accidental drug overdose. Furthermore, there was a paternity case over who was the biological father of Dannielynn Hope Marshall Stern.

**Kevin: **Before we get to #1, here's #2! #2 of the Top Ten is the most recent Tiger Woods infidelity case, in which he was involved in relationships with several women starting with a woman whom she claimed having an affair with Woods.

**Sonny: **Alright, here's #1 of the Top Ten List of Celebrity Stories Happening This Decade! #1 is the shocking death of Michael Jackson, who had earned the title the "King of Pop" by creating the most notable songs we usually recognize today. Jackson died at the age of 50 this summer.

**Kevin: **And that's it for the Top Ten and this show! Have a happy 2010, stay safe and don't drink and drive...and remember the events that have happened over this decade. Sonny?

**Sonny: **If it isn't worth watching, then why the (BLEEP!) are you even watching it anyway? GOODNIGHT!

**Kevin: **GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

(They both wave at the camera.)

* * *

**END!!**


End file.
